La familia nunca te abandona
by Hakaze
Summary: —¡El día de San Valentín es solo para parejas, el que dice que es para amigos es un fracasado! —dictaminó Lily Potter con total convicción.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, claro.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._

* * *

La familia nunca te abandona.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Lily levantó la mirada al oír una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, Hugo le sonreía casi tímidamente, con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda y un aspecto somnoliento. La pregunta no la había tomado por sorpresa pero sí se preguntaba por qué su primo –tan sólo unos meses menor que ella- bajó a la Sala Común cuando el resto de los estudiantes dormían. Lo observó de arriba abajo, desde su aspecto desalineado, sus ojeras oscuras y su cabello despeinado en distintas direcciones, tan rojo como el suyo propio. El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea le iluminaba vagamente sus facciones y le oscurecía los irises café. Hugo, siendo más alto que ella pero delgado, parecía a la luz de las llamas un fósforo. O, mejor dicho, un semáforo (de esos que ve de vez en cuando en el Londres muggle) –y ante esto Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Hugo alzando una ceja. Se acercó al sillón de orejas contiguo al de ella y se desplomó pesadamente de un solo golpe y con un profundo sonido. Lily le miró ceñuda pero al rato volvió a cambiar su expresión al acordarse lo del semáforo. Ahora, Hugo se había acomodado un poco el cabello y Lily sólo observaba su perfil, su nariz respingona –posiblemente la había heredado de tía Herm-, sus pestañas coloradas, su expresión de seriedad tranquila y sus cejas finas ser iluminadas por el fuego. Le sorprendió descubrir qué tan Weasley era y analizarlo le pareció asombroso, pues ambos compartían un parecido casi temible. Cómo diría su abuelo, los genes Weasley eran fuertes (con excepciones entre sus primos, claro, desde el cabello platinado de Vic hasta la piel tostada de Roxy) y en ella y en Hugo eran plenamente notables. Desde el pelo, la forma de los ojos, las pestañas, cejas y la tez pálida manchada de pecas.

De pronto, el perfil de Hugo se le antojó delicado como la porcelana, lo cual era sumamente estúpido, por que si bien sus facciones no eran grotescas, no eran como las de ella, o las de Dominique, Vic o incluso Louis. Si bien compartían muchas cosas, las facciones de Hugo eran un poco más duras, propias de ser un varón Weasley. Sin embargo, allí, con la aguja del reloj a veinte minutos de tocar las doce de la noche, Lily se lo quiso imaginar como su hermano gemelo, o su príncipe azul, su chico perfecto. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, quizá era su mente la que divagaba demasiado con los exámenes pisándole los talones y la presión del estudio, lo cual provocaba esos pensamientos estúpidos y sin sentido alguno.

Estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos, Lily no notó que Hugo le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad que ella, analizándola. Sus pupilas se movían desde el inicio de su cuero cabelludo hasta sus ojos, su nariz y sus pecas en el cuello. La muchacha no se sonrojó al darse cuenta, pero sí pudo apreciar que a Hugo no le quedaba el porte serio. A ella le gustaba muchísimo cuando la gente sonreía y su primo, en particular, tenía una dentadura excelente (quizá por sus abuelos maternos, pensó) como de pianista que le contagiaba la sonrisa cada vez que le veía hacerlo. Le dirigió una suave mueca sonriente, las mejillas ahora ligeramente coloradas por inercia o por el calor desprendido de las llamas y los ojos puestos en los de él. No había nada más allá de un intercambio inocente de tontas sonrisas, de mensajes a través de una simple mirada sin palabras. Lily adoraba a Hugo y siempre creyó que él era demasiado dulce para su propia conveniencia. A veces era tímido, otras veces mudo y en el campo de Quidditch se desenvolvía con fiereza sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que veían alguno de sus partidos por primera vez.

— ¿De verdad que no tengo nada en el rostro? —cuestionó una vez más Hugo, con una sonrisa apretada y divertida en sus labios. Lily negó con la cabeza de lado a lado y volvió a fijar sus ojos en las llamas que crepitaban. Hugo hizo lo mismo y, al dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos de este, notó que adquirían un tono dorado que le pareció sobrenatural. Era sumamente brillante como el oro y relampagueaban como las plumas de un ave fénix. Nunca antes había notado ese detalle, aún cuando es ella quién analiza y detalla con minuciosidad a cada una de las personas que conoce y con las que decide compartir su vida. Sin embargo, nunca había advertido ese rasgo en los ojos de Hugo y dudaba mucho que tía Hermione lo tuviera. Quizo creer que sólo Hugo era dueño de aquél brillo poderoso que llenaba a rebosar de calidez su pecho, de alguna forma extraña y tranquilizadora que no quería comprender nunca por miedo a perder la magia.

Lily se echó el cabello hacia atrás y apoyó de lado su cabeza contra el espaldar de su sillón, adoptando una expresión soñadora y observando a Hugo con sus ojos claroscuros. Él le devolvía la mirada sonriendo. Eran esos momentos de silencio que compartían aquellos que afianzaban aún más sus lazos de confianza fraternal. Eran _como_ mejores amigos, _como _hermanos, _como_ confidentes, _como_ compañeros. Siempre _como _por que en verdad no sabían lo que eran. Eran familia y se contaban cosas, se miraban, compartían silencios y risas; pero también había ciertos detalles que Lily no le podía compartir a Hugo sobre su vida y Hugo a Lily también. Era allí donde la intimidad se quedaba estancada y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, por que ambos eran felices con lo que tenían.

—No me vas a dejar nunca, ¿verdad? —Lily pestañeó seguidamente y el tono de voz que utilizó se convirtió casi en una plegaria. Hugo deshizo su sonrisa unos momentos y frunció el ceño un poco, sin entender. La chica temió haberse escuchado demasiado lastimera.

—No —respondió ligeramente cohibido. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por que ayer mi novio me dejó —respondió frunciendo los hombros aún sin levantar la cabeza del sillón. Observó que los ojos de Hugo se abrían un poco más por la sorpresa.

— ¿Y? —preguntó, mientras analizaba cada reacción o movimiento que pudiera haber en el rostro de Lily. Buscaba en aquella expresión tan neutra y tranquila algo que le advierta que su prima pasaba por algún momento de angustia, disconformidad, doloroso o incómodo. No obstante, muy al contrario, lo único que le devolvía esa mirada era la tranquilidad y paz de siempre.

— ¿Y, _qué_?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Por supuesto, tonto —respondió formando una suave sonrisa en su rostro. —Sólo era un novio, le tenía cariño, sí, pero no me moría por él —explicó con cierto tono dulce. —Lo que sí lamento es que en día de San Valentín voy a estar completamente sola —suspiró y con una mano acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja libre.

Hugo volvió a mirarla, esta vez un poco más superficialmente, sin estar buscando significados en su mirada o en la forma en que apretaba los labios, arrugaba la nariz o movía la boca. Lily, con el cabello de un fuerte color rojo y apenas algunas pecas en su nariz y otras en el nacimientos del cuello, era toda una Weasley, quizá demasiado parecida a su madre. Aún así, Hugo había oído a sus padres decir que la pequeña Potter era la viva imagen de su abuela, Lily Evans, en su niñez. Sin embargo, para él, su prima era única en todo sentido, más allá del parecido físico, la personalidad de Lily era, justamente, diferente a las otras. Y no, no es que estuviera enamorado de ella (aunque, a todo esto, ¿cuál es la definición exacta de _amor_?) pero sí le tenía más aprecio que al resto de sus primos o hermana (por favor, no se lo digan a Rose o a Dominique).

— ¿De verdad es _solo _eso? —replicó Hugo, con una sonrisa burlona . —Me tienes a mí, tonta —añadió dulcemente.

—Pero no como pareja, genio —rió entre dientes. —Por que, tu sabes, San Valentín es para los enamorados —añadió con tono solemne, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera ley universal. Hugo rodó los ojos con ironía. Lily alzó las cejas curiosa ante el escepticismo de su primo. — ¿Acaso no tengo razón? —preguntó e hizo que Hugo exagerara su suspiro.

— ¿Nunca oíste decir que también es el día de la amistad?

Lily pestañeó seguidamente, sin entender. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, pensante, y segundos después volvió a mirarlo.

—Eso es estúpido —dictaminó ceñuda, —ya existe el día de los amigos, ¿por qué, entonces, San Valentín también lo es? Lo creen aquellos fracasados que no tienen novio o novia.

—Me estás ofendiendo —dijo Hugo, fingiendo estar ofendido y llevándose una mano al pecho. Tanto él como Lily soltaron una carcajada. —Está bien —prosiguió, suspirando —tienes razón. Pero, ¿prefieres pasarlo sola? Anda, es mejor poner buena cara y aceptar que eres tan fracasada como los demás, ¿no, Lily?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó un poco, de modo que ahora estaba de costado, con las piernas como indio, la espalda ligeramente encorvada y su corto cabello cayéndole a los lados del rostro, mirando a Hugo. De reojo observó el reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos de las doce de la noche, por lo que el día de San Valentín había comenzado ya. Se volvió hacia Hugo con esperanza renovada, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro que hasta daba miedo.

—Oye, Hugo —le llamó. Él parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no dormirse. — ¿Serías mi San Valentín? —preguntó con recelo, divertida.

El chico la miró por unos segundos absorto y luego formó una sonrisa cómplice curvando su labios. Lily sintió las mejillas arrebolarse, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con seguridad, — ¿quién en su sano juicio querría no serlo? —agregó, haciendo que Lily bufara por su coquetería.

Con una sonrisa enorme, ella se levantó del sillón, recogió los libros que había en la mesita contigua y se giró hacia Hugo para sonreírle.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la mañana —se despidió y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a su primo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Hugo la observó y también se puso de pie tomando la dirección contrario.

— ¿Lily? —se giró de sopetón y la llamó. La pelirroja se giró de igual forma y alzó las cejas en pregunta. —La familia nunca te abandona —le dijo de última, la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Ni te olvida —sonrió y con eso último dicho, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

N/A: Según WORD, son mil setecientas ochenta y dos palabras. ¡Mi primer reto terminado! Sí, quizá no es lo más divertido pero...¿bonito? No sé cómo decirle, Lily y Hugo me generan ternura al imaginarlos de esta forma. Y, bien, estaba viendo Lilo y Stitch cuando lo terminaba y la frase de formó solita.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
